The Chronicles of D'raekmus: the Book of Samus
by D'raekmus
Summary: Part of a series detailing the travels of D'raekmus Eversingle. This one records his travels through the Metroid Universe, with renowned Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran. It is also the first book in the Chronicles of D'raekmus
1. Chapter 1

Location: Main D'ni Cavern, Earth.

A solemn figure walked through the ruins of a long gone city. For more than 10,000 years it housed a powerful civilization. Now, there was nothing. His gaze moved from the lake that gave a twilit glow to everything toward the arch that used to be the most prominent figure of this lost city. The memories flooded back into his mind, he remembered when his world was this cavern. Now, there was nothing left.

He kicked a rock off the cracked sidewalk, wishing there was something he could have done to avert the calamity. He sighed as the stone plunked into the water, remembering his childhood in this place. He continued on, his footsteps echoing throughout the city, a ghostly shadow of the thousands that died during that holocaust

Suddenly, another figure shimmered into existence next to him, it shuddered for a moment, then looked to the first. This newcomer wore no clothing, unlike the other that wore a large cloak. The newcomer wasn't human, either. It is gray, insect-like, and nearly resembled the stereotypical appearance of an alien, right down to the glowing blue eyes. It chirped to the first one, "D'raekmus, it is time. We must leave, we must learn to let go of the past, we must remove our attachment to this dead place."

D'raekmus smiled, "True, but we cannot move on to the new world just yet. I must first wander another Age, as I have some unfinished business." With that, he put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"You know where to go, let us go."

Both figures vanished from the cavern, even as a group of people entered and looked from the same place that, little did they know, the person who knew all its secrets stood just moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Galactic Federation Immigration Office, Galactic Federation Offices.**

D'raekmus stood inside a small office that stank of raw cigarettes. An old, frog like creature handed him a set of papers.

It croaked in an unexpectedly high pitched voice, "If you'll sign these papers, Mr. Eversingle, you'll be an official citizen of the Galactic Federation. Yes, that's right, and thank you for signing them. Have a nice day. NEXT!"

D'raekmus was ushered out of the office by another of the strange frog creatures. As soon as he could walk on his own, he turned down a hallway, only to crash head-on with some kind of mechanical suit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Here, let me help you up." D'raekmus hurriedly chattered as he helped the Bounty Hunter up.

As soon as the hunter brushed itself off, (Kinda hard to tell its gender, if it has one...) it angrily stated, "Do you know who I am?"

D'raekmus looked hard at it, then said, "I'm afraid the best I can tell is that you are a bounty hunter, and that you are well equipped."

The hunter looked at him, anger gone now that it understood that he didn't, then after an awkward moment, said in a slightly softer voice, "You're new here, right? What's your name?"

D'raekmus looked the hunter straight in the eye, smacked himself in the face, and stated, "Oh, yes! How rude of me!"

He bowed low, "I am D'raekmus Eversingle, at least, that's my registered last name, but long story behind that. Anyway, what is your name?"

The hunter took off it's helmet, revealing blond hair and deep blue eyes. She said, "I am Samus Aran, renowned bounty hunter of the Galactic Federation."

D'raekmus shook her hand, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Aran. I'm afraid that, like you said, I am new here. I need help finding Apartment Complex 3042-BZC. Would you mind showing me where it is?"

Samus smiled. "Well Complexes 3000-B through 3000-BZZ are all single's apartments. Strangely, it's exactly one floor below mine." She looked thoughtfully for a moment, then said, "Tell you what, I just got back from a recent assignment, and I have some errands I need to do tomorrow. Why don't you join me for a tour tomorrow morning, and I'll take you to your apartment tonight. I've always wanted to show someone new around this place."

D'raekmus bowed, then said, "Very well, I accept. It's not like I have any choice, though."

Samus nodded, then said "That settles it. Tonight, I take you home; tomorrow, you join me on a tour!" She turned, "I just need to go finish a bit of paperwork, then I'll see you home." As she walked off towards an office, she shouted, "I'll meet you out front in 20 minutes!"

As she walked off, D'raekmus overheard some guards whispering behind him. "Wow, I've never seen Samus warm up to a guy so quickly. I wonder what his secret is." one guard said.

The other replied, "Well, I've seen her act like that once, to the late Malkovich."

The first nudged the second, "Yeah, well, he better be careful, or he might see some action with her, if you know what I mean," Both of them laughed.

D'raekmus shook his head sadly, knowing exactly what they meant.

* * *

As D'raekmus waited for Samus to come out, he watched the sky. He was genuinely intrigued at this world. The buildings extended far into the stratosphere. Ships crowded the sky. Far in the distance, factories belched out smoke, only to be purified by floating filters. He kept thinking of Coruscant, from the old Star Wars movies.

He sat down on a bench, and relaxed, taking in the evening light. He sighed, thinking "Now starts a new beginning, a new identity, free from the sins of my past, free from the burden." he sighed again as he started to doze off. But something kept bothering him about this world. Something just felt... wrong.

He shrugged, ignoring the feeling. It was nothing. Just his usual paranoia. He fell into a deeper trance, thinking about the new possibilities this world offered.

* * *

D'raekmus was jostled awake by Samus. "D'raekmus, look at you, I leave you alone for a moment, and you fall asleep! Jeeze, man, are you stupid? You could have been assaulted by thieves or worse!"

D'raekmus opened his eyes. Night had fallen. His eyes adjusted to the lower levels of light, almost comfortably. Yes, the night had always been his mistress, never hard on his eyes. He looked at Samus, who had apparently disengaged her suit... probably so as to not intimidate D'raekmus.

He stood up, fully awake now. "Don't worry, I can be pretty fearsome when I need to be," he smirked, "I'm not entirely helpless, you know."

Samus shook her head, annoyed by the stereotypical machismo in men, when she heard the clicking of a laser rifle behind her. A grizzly voice stated, "Hand over all your valuables, and don't try anything funny! We've got twenty men around the area! You there!" he shouted at D'raekmus, "We'll start with you. You look pretty wealthy, so hand it over!"

D'raekmus just stood there, eyes wide open and darting side to side.

The man came closer, placing his laser rifle into D'raekmus's abdomen. "Apparently, you didn't hear me the first time. HAND IT-" with lightning-fast reflexes, a beaten, old sword appeared out of nowhere into D'raekmus' hand and through the man's heart.

D'raekmus stood there, looking stone cold at the corpse as it fell to the ground. He heard several men shout, "He took out our leader! Get him!" and charge towards him, lasers blasting. D'raekmus calmly walked forward, moving his sword to deflect blasts as easily as one swats a fly.

With the grace and poise of a gentleman, D'raekmus struck every armed man down, not even getting a scratch. When they were all dead, he turned, only to find that one had sneaked behind and grabbed Samus, holding her at gunpoint.

"If you value this lady's life, you'll drop your-" before the man could finish his sentence, his rifle broke in two, the sword through his heart. D'raekmus had thrown the sword approximately 20 meters into the man.

As he walked back over, pulling his sword out of the last man, D'raekmus sighed, "I honestly hate taking another's life, but I had no choice in the matter. I had to use self-defense," As he said this, the sword mysteriously disappeared right in front of Samus' eyes.

Samus was shocked. D'raekmus did something few men did: strike down a gang thieves as easily as she killed a Zoomer. "You... you killed them. I... am amazed that you could do such a thing. You just seemed like the kind of person that would talk tough, but then be scared when under attack."

D'raekmus smirked as he walked off with Samus. "There's more to me than just a sophisticated face, you know.

After Samus showed D'raekmus his apartment, she walked down to her own, thinking, "Man, what a conversation, I can't remember the last time I talked that much to a single man. I'm willing to bet he has an interesting past.

"Maybe...

"Never mind, I've got to finish up the report on the BSL incident, then I'll take a leave of absence. I'd like to get to know this D'raekmus person a little better. Who knows, maybe this is the start of a new adventure..."


End file.
